Wish You Were Gay
by B-Breath
Summary: [Feat Meput] Chanyeol yang di kenal sebagai ketua geng paling cuek dan dingin jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun si ketua osis yang kaku? Bagaimana cara Chanyeol menjerat Baekhyun untuk jatuh ke pelukannya?/ChanBaek/Oneshot/School life/NC18/Romance,Fluff


_**Wish You Were Gay**_

_**© B-Breath Present's **_

_Chanyeol x Baekhyun _

_ChanBaek_

_M_

_Boys Love, BxB, Yaoi, Shounen-ai _

_Romance, Fluff_

_Oneshot _

_Summary : Chanyeol yang di kenal sebagai ketua geng paling cuek dan dingin jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun si ketua osis yang kaku? Bagaimana cara Chanyeol menjerat Baekhyun untuk jatuh ke pelukannya?_

_Basyut di awal : Ini spontan tercipta karena moment ChanBaek pada 6519 berkat om Sehun, hidup presiden kita! _

_..._

_**BGM - Taylor Swift - Story of Us**_

_._

_._

_._

Ajang pertandingan basket antar seluruh Sekolah Menengah Atas di _Seoul_ membawa keramaian di lapangan SMA _Caviar_ yang menjadi tuan rumah. Sorak ramai penonton menggema dari ujung ke ujung sebagai bentuk antusiasme.

Dua tim dari sekolah yang berbeda kini tengah berjuang untuk mencetak angka skor menjadi lebih unggul. Decitan lantai yang beradu dengan sepatu para pemain terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Chanyeol, tangkap!"

Tim baskat SMA _Caviar_ kembali mencetak angka saat bola basket mendarat dengan pas di _ring_, sang pencetak keunggulan bagi sang tuan rumah mendapatkan sorak yang menyulut api semangat.

"Kau terbaik, bung." Lucas mendekat ke arah Chanyeol si andalan SMA _Caviar_ dan mereka melakukan salaman ala anak lelaki. Chanyeol menanggapi dengan kekehan sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan pertandingan.

Kembali bola dikuasai oleh pemain SMA _Caviar_, kali ini di _dribble_ oleh Vernon sebelum menggiringnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerima dan men_dribble_ dengan gerakan_ zig-zag _, melewati pemain dari SMA _Yongsan_ yang mengepung dengan tiga pemain. Chanyeol mengode ke arah pertahanan, siap-siap melempar bola kepada Kris.

Si ketua basket sedikit miring itu tertawa renyah sebelum menyambut bola dan berlari kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_ dengan sekali melompat, disambut peluit yang menjadi akhir dari pertandingan. Sorak ramai penonton kembali terdengar menandakan begitu panasnya permainan kali ini, sedangkan tim kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Papan skor menampilkan angka mutlak 12-9 dimana sang tuan rumah menjadi pemenang untuk ke sekian kali selama beberapa kali pertandingan.

Suara penonton dan atribut keras memenuhi lapangan yang tertutup. Tidak termasuk dua orang pasang sahabat perempuan dan lelaki yang sama kecilnya. Tengah menatap kumpulan para _team_ yang tampak sedang meminum hingga meregangkan otot.

Melihat pertandingan yang telah usai, Chaeyoung segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Membuat sahabatnya itu panik terlebih saat ia melangkah menuju ke arah lapangan. "_Hey hey hey_, kita mau kemana?!"

Baekhyun mengimbangi langkah si _blonde_ kurus itu dengan susah payah. Sedikit tak habis pikir darimana tenaga gadis itu berasal dan memutar matanya saat mengingat _abs_ dan otot lengan gadis itu.

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar meski ekspresi gugupnya tidak dapat di tolerir. Dengan langkah Chaeyoung mendekati sekumpulan anak basket SMA mereka memicu jantungnya bekerja dengan ekstra. "Kita mau apa?!"

"Mendekati kakakku tentu saja." Kata Chaeyoung tanpa memandang Baekhyun yang memasang wajah tak habis pikir. "_Hey_, aku malu."

Chaeyoung menghempaskan tangan mereka dan membalik badan. Berkacak pinggang padanya.

"Oke, jadi, sejak kapan kau mendadak punya urat malu seperti ini?"

"_Hey_!"

"I-itu sangat ramai." Baekhyun sesekali melirik para pemain yang berbincang di tepi lapangan, berlainan arah dengan mereka yang berada di ujung lapangan. Chaeyoung berdecak sebal.

"Kau itu ketua _OSIS_, Baek. Oh ayolah. Berhenti menjadi orang tolol dan bersikaplah biasa saja, oke?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"A-apa?"

"Apa apanya?"

"_No, i don't need a man._"

"_Boy, okay? _Ayolah, Baek. Sudah terlalu lama kau sendiri. Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

"Mulut cerewetmu selalu membuatku frustasi, bagaimana bisa aku merasa kesepian jika kau selalu berada di sekitarku hampir seluruh sial detikku?"

Chaeyoung memutar bola mata untuk yang kesekian kali. "_Oh_. _C'mon, bitch._ Jangan lagi." Ia mulai memasang wajah memelas, meski ekspresi Baekhyun tetap sama kakunya.

"Baik, siapa lagi kali ini?" Baekhyun melipat tanganya di dada. Menimbang opsi sementara Chaeyoung tampak berpikir.

"Yang pasti bukan seperti si bodoh Jongin, kali ini adalah lelaki yang benar-benar waras. Kurasa kau akan menyukainya. Namanya Park Chanyeol."

Chaeyoung menjentikkan jari sebelum tersenyum lebar padanya. "Tapi kurasa tidak perlu." Namun luntur seketika saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin pacaran."

Chaeyoung memutar matanya dan kembali menautkan tangan mereka. Menarik Baekhyun dan membawa mereka pada sekumpulan pemain _team_ SMA mereka yang sontak mendapatkan perhatian hampir seluruh pasang mata di sana.

_'Fuck off'_

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati dan menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap biasa.

"_Eonni_!"

Chaeyoung bahkan berteriak pada sang kakak, teriakan cemprengnya memicu kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun. "Hentikan itu, sialan. Kau membuat kita dipandangi."

"Sebenarnya hanya kau. Bukan aku." Kata Chaeyoung enteng. Baekhyun membolakan matanya jengkel. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan gaya seperti anak lelaki mendekati mereka berdua disusul dengan dua lelaki tiang di sampingnya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap mereka.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Aku sudah menyarankan kau untuk menyebutku _Oppa_." Sinbi mengomeli adiknya. Kedua lelaki di sampingnya meringis. Dan Chaeyoung terlihat tidak peduli, tentu saja.

Baekhyun menatap Chaeyoung dengan ekspresi seperti tengah memakai masker wajah yang menarik kencang wajahnya. Menahan nafas karena gugup di pandangi dari atas hingga bawah oleh dua tiang raksasa di kiri dan kanan Sinbi, terlihat seperti _bodygoard_ gadungan, yang gadis itu sebut geng lelaki sejati. Entahlah. Baekhyun pusing melihat ketampanan salah satu dari mereka. Si telinga peri.

"_Well_, kenalkan, ini temanku, Baekhyun. Baekhyun, bule gila ini Kris, dan yang cuek ini Chanyeol."

"Oh, hai." Ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan tersenyum dipaksakan yang terlihat begitu aneh. Ketiga pasang mata lain menatapnya dengan tak kalah aneh. Chaeyoung memutar mata.

"Baiklah, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, dia adalah ketua _OSIS_ SMA _Caviar_." Chaeyoung masih dengan senyum lima jarinya. Menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang tak lebih besar dengannya itu dengan bangga.

"Ketua _OSIS_ SMA _Caviar_, _ah_ sekolah kita, _wait_—_What_?!"

Kris bereaksi sama dengan kedua temannya, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti mereka berdua. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan memberi senyum segi empat—_lagi_. Chanyeol menatapnya lagi dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Membuatnya merapatkan paha, tak sadar bahwa sikapnya membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibir.

"Kenapa kami tidak tahu?" Itu Sinbi, menyuarakan pemikirannya yang tak jauh dari kebanyakan orang di tempat ini Baekhyun rasa.

"Dia di lantik minggu lalu, kalian kan ada lomba di luar sekolah saat itu."

Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata melotot dan tangan mengepal. Tak bergerak seperti menekin.

Ternyata tatapan aneh Kris memicu Chaeyoung untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sang sahabat yang menjadi musuh tapi sialnya adalah orang tersayang itu lalu beralih kembali pada lelaki yang paling tinggi itu.

"_Ah_, dia memang terbiasa seperti itu."

"Sekaku itu?"

"Kupikir aku adalah orang terbodoh di sekolah ini, ternyata tidak juga." Kris berujar bangga, membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya.

Selagi mereka berbincang, Baekhyun melirik _area_ penonton dan mendapati hampir seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. _'Apa-apaan, sial.'_

"Chaengi, sepertinya aku akan ke toilet." Baekhyun berbisik meski suaranya masih sempat di dengar oleh tiga orang lain. Chaeyoung beralih padanya. "Ingin kutemani?"

"Kau ini gila, ya?"

"Kau pernah melakukannya di toilet perempuan, _ok_? Berhenti menjadi sok malu. _Fuckin' hoe._"

"_Hey_!"

Baekhyun siap menjambak rambutnya sebelum mendapatkan tatapan datar Chanyeol, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi. "Baiklah, _bye_ nenek lampir!"

Baekhyun berlari hingga tersandung di depan pintu. Mengabaikan luka di sikunya dan terus berlari dengan wajah memerah.

"_Oh, wow_. Jadi, apakah ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris.

"Dia manis."

Seluruh pasang mata beralih ke arah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi setengah menganga.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselnya?"

Dan kali ini memang menganga seluruhnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke rumah dengan wajah tak berekspresi. Lelaki itu membuka sepatu kemudian menaruhnya di rak.

"_Mom_, aku pulang!" Katanya dengan keras. Melenggeng menuju dapur saat mencium aroma wangi yang memicu cacing di perutnya berdansa.

"Hai, _mom_."

Nyonya Byun menoleh sebentar dan mendapati anak semata wayangnya itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah memelas. "Hai, sayang. Baru pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Segera menarik kursi untuk duduk, sembari membuka sebuah pisang dan memakannya pelan. Ibunya mencuci tangan dan mengambil lap, membuka _microwave_ dan mengeluarkan seporsi besar _Baked Potato. _Aroma keju dan rempah membuat Baekhyun segera berdiri dari acara duduk malas-malasannya.

"_Woah_, tanpa _aluminium foil_?"

Ibunya tersenyum cerah sebelum memindahkan _Baked Potato_-nya pada piring dan mengambil sendok sebelum memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini sekalian makan malam namanya." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyendok makanan dan mengunyah pelan-pelan. Meresapi masakan sang Ibu sebelum getar ponsel menganggu acara makannya. "Bagaimana harimu?" ibunya bertanya. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian menghardikkan bahu. "Luar biasa."

"Luar biasa?"

"Aku menonton pertandingan basket dan berkenalan dengan orang baru." dia mengaduk kentangnya dan memgambilnya sedikit. Menyuapkan seluruh sendok ke dalam mulutnya. Dan wajahnya terlihat biasa saja.

"Seorang anak lelaki?"

"Tiga kurasa?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya tidak yakin. "_Woah_, kurasa itu bukan hal yang baik bagimu." Ibunya meminum kopinya. Masih memerhatikan Baekhyun yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. "Seharusnya kau bisa lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang, sayang."

"_Mom_, aku melakukannya." Ia menekan kalimatnya hingga ibunya mengangguk ragu. "Kau seorang pemimpin, sayang. Menjadi kaku tidak akan membuatmu terlihat wibawa di depan banyak orang."

Sekali lagi, ponselnya bergetar. Tanpa niat untuk mengecek ponselnya, Baekhyun melanjutkan makannya hingga selesai. "_Mom_, udara tidak terlihat. Air putih tak berasa," katanya, menyimpan piringnya yang telah bersih dan menatap ibunya sebentar. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik bagi sekolah."

Ibunya mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga. "Aku menyayangimu, _Mom_."

"_Mom _juga menyayangimu, sayang. Hanya saja berjanjilah untuk tidak terluka lagi." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan mandi, dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku." Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi setelah menenguk abis air putihnya. Lelaki itu beranjak setelah sang Ibu menyelesaikan ucapan selamat malamnya.

Jika ada yang menanyakan siapa yang telah lelah berjuang dan melewati banyak hal, maka Baekhyun tidak akan segan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kesakitannya di masa lalu membuatnya menjadi sosok lelaki yang kaku, tertutup dan tidak percaya dengan orang baru. Dia cenderung hanya memiliki 1 hingga 2 teman di sekolah. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang merasa cukup memiliki satu hingga dua teman tapi yang selalu menjadi teman suka dan dukanya.

Saat ia menginjak bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang begitu besar hingga berbicara saja dia susah. Dia selalu mendapatkan gunjingan dan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari teman-temannya. Namun ia adalah sosok yang ceria, terbuka dan senang menolong. Karena kebaikannya itu pulalah ia diminta untuk mengisi agenda acara Natal yang diadakan sekolah pada akhir tahun.

Baekhyun mengisi acara dengan menyanyikan dua lagu, dan berkat suaranya yang indah itu pula membuat para anak-anak nakal di sekolahnya membencinya. Membenci bagaimana ia bisa terlihat begitu bahagia dengan pujian orang-orang hingga mendapatkan teman baru. Hingga pada suatu hari, Baekhyun yang ingin melanjutkan makan siangnya di kelas mendadak membuat ribut satu sekolah karena tak di temukan di manapun hingga sekolah usai.

Ramai guru guru hingga _staff_ sekolah dan orangtuanya mencari hingga malam hari, hingga ia ditemukan di sebuah ruang kelas tak terpakai dengan tubuh tergeletak bersimbah darah dan leher yang terkoyak.

Dan yang melakukannya tak lain tak bukan adalah anak-anak lelaki berandal yang gemar membully siswa lain. Dan satu dari mereka adalah Ketua _OSIS_.

Hal itu pula yang membuatnya menjadi berambisi menjadi Ketua _OSIS_, berusaha membuat sekolahnya menjadi bersih dari kaum yang gemar melakukan diskriminasi. Memupuknya menjadi pribadi yang sekarang. Dan ibunya adalah satu-satunya yang mencemaskannya, mungkin termasuk juga teman dekatnya, Chaeyoung.

"Sayang, tolong matikan lampu di koridor atas. Tegangan listrik begitu kuat entah kenapa." Baekhyun mendengar ibunya berteriak dari dapur, "baik, _Mom_."

Baekhyun segera menaiki tangga dengan tergesa, mematikan lampu di koridor sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya yang gelap. Membuka seragam dengan tergesa dan melemparkan tas ke sudut kamar kemudian melenggang ke kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang.

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu memerhatikan setiap inci tubuhnya di depan cermin dan tersenyum bangga. Ia menyamping dan menaruh kedua tangan pada bokongnya yang besar, meremas daging kenyal itu dan menepuknya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Baekhyun mengambil sabun mandi dan menghidupkan _shower_, menaruh cairan putih kental itu di _spons_, mematikan _shower_ dan mulai menggosoknya ke seluruh badan.

Tanpa banyak waktu, ia segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Setelah mengeringkan badan dan mengenakan _lotion_ malam, ia memilih piyama hangatnya dan membanting diri di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Sejenak Baekhyun memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan tersenyum malu saat teringat wajah Chanyeol terlintas dengan baju lengan pendek yang mencetak otot lengannya.

"Astaga, ada apa denganku." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang dingin, mengamatinya sebentar sebelum membukanya. Ia cukup yakin bahwa ia adalah _straight_, ya ia rasa. Jadi dia menggelengkan kepala saat mengingat tanpa sengaja ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Atau hanya perasaannya?

Satu pesan dari nomor tak dikenal serta tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Chaeyoung memenuhi layar utama. Dan tanpa niat untuk menelpon balik si sahabat menyebalkan, Baekhyun lebih memilih membuka pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Yang membuat Baekhyun seketika berhenti bernafas.

_**+82xxxxxxxx61**_

_Good night, cutie pie. —Y_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Baekhyun bangun tanpa Ibu dan jam _waker_nya. Melirik jam di nakas dan terlonjak dari kasur. Berlari dengan tergesa ke kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa terbangun 15 menit sebelum sekolah tutup?!" Ia berteriak frustasi pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil mandi dengan tergesa, ia memikirkan alternatif solusi agar cepat sampai ke sekolah. Baekhyun memakai seragam dengan cepat, tanpa memakai _eyeliner_ dan _lipbalm_, ia langsung memasukkan beberapa produk yang biasa ia pakai di wajah ke tas sekolahnya dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Tersandung tangga dan berakhir di anak tangga paling bawah dengan ujung bibir terkoyak. Baekhyun meringis dan berdiri. Tak sempat mengobati lukanya, ia melirik jam tangannya dan berlari ke dapur. Mendapati sekotak bekal di atas meja dan _sticky note _di atasnya.

Baekhyun mengambil dan membacanya.

_'Sayang, pagi ini Ibu pergi ke makam Ayahmu. Bekalmu telah Ibu sediakan beserta makan siang di kulkas, kau bisa menghangatkannya. Pergilah ke sekolah secepat yang kau biasa. Ibu akan pulang sore, mungkin sedikit lambat. Jangan terluka. Ibu mencintaimu.'_

Baekhyun tertawa tak habis pikir dan mengelap ujung bibirnya. Segera tersadar bahwa ia membuang sekitar dua menit waktunya. Ia segera memakai sepatu dengan tergesa dan merapikan rambut. Menyambar mantelnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa ia tidak terlihat seperti orang gila. Hanya saja ia tergesa, mengejar waktu hingga ia tidak ingat bahwa hari ini ada sosialisasi.

Baekhyun masuk ke sekolah saat 30 detik lagi gerbang akan di tutup dan mendapati teman-teman kelasnya berkumpul di satu meja. Keributan yang ia buat ternyata mendapatkan tatapan hampir seluruh dari mereka.

"_Oh_, hai. Selamat pagi." Baekhyun menyapa mereka dengan senyum kaku. Ia menggerutu karena menyimpan mantelnya di dalam mobil sedangkan udara begitu menusuk.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun merasakan kecemasan mereka.

"Baek, kau turun kan untuk sosialisasi?" tanya Qri. Dihadiahi satu pukulan di kepalanya oleh anak lelaki yang Baekhyun ingat bernama Kyungsoo. Si kejam tak berperasaan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja Ketua OSIS akan turun."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya untuk memastikan."

"Oke, untuk apa? Dia tidak mungkin tidak turun seperti kau."

"Apa masalahmu?! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang turun?"

Baekhyun meringis dan menengahi mereka. "Hentikan, teman-teman. Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar, aku akan turun."

Qri menyilangkan tangannya, Kyungsoo membuang wajah. Baekhyun menahan keinginan untuk menggertak mereka mengingat ia adalah ketua tertinggi di sekolah.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa yang kalian cemaskan?"

"Aku memutuskan Qri dan Eunji untuk turun sebagai perwakilan kelas. Ternyata Eunji sakit, dan Qri bilang ia tidak bisa pergi karena tidak enak badan." Jelas Junmyeon. Si ketua kelas.

Baekhyun memandang mereka satu persatu. Berusaha bersikap tenang. "Kalau begitu kau dan aku yang akan turun."

"Tapi, Baek... hari ini adalah ulangan fisika."

"Siapa yang bisa mengelak? Aku bisa mengikuti ulangan susulan. Aku belum belajar malam tadi." Ia berjalan ke bangkunya kemudian. Tersenyum dan melirik jam tangan. Berniat untuk memakan bekalnya sedikit sebelum dua orang adik kelasnya datang dengan nafas tersengal dan rambut berantakan.

"_Sunbae_, kau dipanggil oleh guru Lee ke ruang rapat sekarang. Keadaannya darurat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun hanya tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan kepala sekolahnya. Sebab ia di suruh membuat keputusan tentang pemajuan tanggal festival sekolah diantara waktu padatnya bahkan disaat 1 jam lagi menuju sosialisasi. Tidak mau fokusnya terbagi, ia memutuskan sejenak melupakan masalah sebelumnya.

Ia memasuki ruang khusus sosialisasi yang masih sepi dan mendapati beberapa _staff_ sekolah yang sedang menyiapkan alat-alat keperluan. Usai membantu mereka hingga selesai, dia memilih tempat duduk paling depan yang masih kosong dan meregangkan jemarinya sebelum diintrupsi sebuah suara.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun berusaha mengingatnya dengan memiringkan kepala. "Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ah, apakah aku boleh duduk di sini?" Ia menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Baekhyun. Si Ketua _OSIS_ mengangguk canggung dan tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Membuat mata Baekhyun sedikit membola dan alisnya naik sebelah. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Dia terlihat ramah secara langsung.

Sosialisasi _HIV&Aids_ berjalan dengan sempurna. Dari seragam penjelasan hingga tes-tes dan pengenalan gejala dan cara menghindari berjalan tanpa hambatan. Sementara mereka beberapa kali berinteraksi dan tertawa kecil, bisik-bisik halus tidak mereka idahkan. Hingga pada bagian penjelasan tentang penyakit menular seksual, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menatapnya. Baekhyun tidak menanggapi dia, masih waras untuk bersikap tidak sopan sementara dia adalah panutan di sini.

Kian hari, pertemuan keduanya menjadi sering terjadi. Percakapan tidak lagi terasa secanggung pertama kali. Berkat sosialisasi hingga festival sekolah, menjadi penghubung keduanya menjalin sebuah kedekatan yang solid. Yang Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, ia ingin lakukan.

Seperti saat, ini ia dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati angin di atas atap sekolah, sebuah hal baru yang entah Baekhyun rasa baik atau buruk. Mereka melakukannya hampir setiap hari, membantu mengerjakan tugas satu sama lain, menikmati bekal hingga melakukan hal random termasuk bermain ludo. Dan satu hal lagi yang baru Baekhyun ketahui tentang Chanyeol, dia tidak memiliki Ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah pesan teks manis dari nomor tak di kenal dari nomor yang sama. Seseorang yang berinisial _Y_.

Ia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan pesan-pesan yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya bagai seorang gadis dalam masa pubertas. Karena ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah seorang lelaki.

Saat ini dia dan Chaeyoung tengah menikmati makan siang di _cafetaria_ yang senggang. Sesekali membahas pelajaran dan beberapa hal _random_ seperti biasa.

"Jadi, apakah kau dan Chanyeol—"

"Berpacaran?" Baekhyun memotongnya. Chaeyoung tertawa sumringah dan bertepuk tangan namun Baekhyun mengintrupsinya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu aku adalah lelaki dan dia juga, _kan_?" Dia memutar mata. "Ya, terus masalahnya di mana?" Chaeyoung balik bertanya. Baekhyun menukik alisnya. "Kami hanya teman."

Dia menegakkan tubuh dan melihat sekeliling dan terpaku pada dua iris hitam yang menatapnya sendu. Chanyeol memberinya senyum tipis kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mengundang tanda tanya bagi Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol men_dribble_ bola basketnya dengan keras, melempar ke dalam ring dengan tepat sasaran kemudian kembali men_dribble_ mengelilingi lapangan. Sesekali menarik nafasnya yang pendek.

Baju tanpa lengannya telah basah seluruhnya, tubuh _tan_nya yang mengilap karena keringat dan bercahaya karena teriknya matahari. Sementara Baekhyun menyaksikannya di sudut lapangan. Menasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Tidak berpikir jika dia berujung menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang berlatih di lapangan basket sekolah. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Jadi, saat lelaki itu memutuskan beristirahat di tepi lapangan dan mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, berdiri di depannya hingga menghalangi sinar matahari.

Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum padanya. "Hei," Baekhyun menyodorkan botol _pocari_ _sweat_ dinginnya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu mengambilnya dan tersenyum, "terima kasih, Baek."

"Tidak masalah." kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil duduk di sampingnya, Chanyeol meminum dengan tergesa, tidak menyadari di sampingnya Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan senyum jenaka. Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Hei, kenapa belum pulang—"

"Keringatnya banyak sekali _hmm_," dia terpaku karena Baekhyun yang mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan putih. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. "_Nah_, selesai..." Baekhyun baru sadar jika wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan dia sontak terdiam.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, wajah feminim Baekhyun yang terlalu cantik membuat Chanyeol menahan nafas. Dan _shape_ bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink terlihat begitu halus. Bulu mata lentiknya begitu menghipnotis hingga ia terperangkap di kedua _hazel_ cokelatnya yang bersih.

Chanyeol mensekatkan wajahnya untuk menyapa bibir Baekhyun dengan bibir berisinya. Melumatnya dengan begitu lembut dan menutup mata. Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih, mata sipitnya hanya terbelalak lebar namun tubuhnya seakan batu yang tidak bisa di gerakkan. Atau karena jaringan otaknya yang mulai rusak hingga ia hanya bisa merasakan indra sensitif seluruh tubuhnya kini hanya berpusat pada bibirnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya namun terus menatap dua iris Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. "Apa kau yakin bahwa kau adalah seorang _straight_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun oleh suara Ibunya yang ribut. Dengan bingung ia berjalan dengan pelan, turun ke ruang keluarga dan mendapati Ibunya yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

Ia menghela nafas dan menghardikkan bahunya. Kembali ke kamarnya dan membuka ponsel dinginnya.

**Satu pesan baru, ketuk untuk melihat. **

_**+82xxxxxxxx61**_

_'You're so freaking cute. I know I tell you that all the time but I really mean it omg. Holy that made me so happy and like you made so happy since we started talking. Thank you for everything. But omg you're amazing I can't. Good morning cutest person I ever seen 333'_

Baekhyun menganga. Merasa dia seperti benar-benar tahu siapa orang ini.

**...**

Chanyeol membuka kaleng sodanya dan meminumnya hingga habis dalam tungakan. Menatap _microwave_ yang tengah memanggang daging buatannya dan tersenyum.

Mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja, ia kemudian membuka _Kakao Talk_ dan mengirim pesan chat pada seseorang.

_**Baekhyun**_

_'Baek, maaf mengganggu hari minggumu. Aku sedang kesepian di rumah, apakah kau keberatan jika aku memintamu untuk menemaiku malam ini?'_

Sambil berharap jika Baekhyun menerima ajakannya, Chanyeol mengecek kembali dagingnya yang hampir matang dan tersenyum sendiri—_lagi_.

**...**

"Seharusnya dia memberitahuku jika dia tidak bisa, jika seperti ini seolah-olah aku adalah orang tolol."

"Sudahlah, dan seharusnya kau mendengarkan nasehatku saat itu. Dia bukan lelaki baik-baik."

"Tapi, Baek. Jaebum memiliki nama yang bersih dari catatan buku hitam siswa. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran, bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu yang berkata padaku bahwa ia merupakan pecandu narkoba sedangkan dia terlihat begitu sialan baik saat itu?"

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendadak terserang migrain karena Chaeyoung yang galau karena menjadi korban harapan palsu seorang anak lelaki di sekolah mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu menangisinya, kau tahu? Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan—"

Perkataannya terintrupsi karena bunyi ponselnya. Berdecak, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel hitam itu dan melihat nama pengirim pesan. "Chanyeol." Chaeyoung terlonjak di tempatnya. Entah kenapa ia mendadak begitu bersemangat.

Kedua sahabat bertubuh mungil itu membaca pesannya. Chaeyoung menutup mulutnya sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Sang gadis ceria menggoyangkan tubuhnya riang. "Pergilah! Kau harus meyakinkan dirimu hari ini, bahwa kau menyukainya!"

Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan memukul kepala anak itu hingga dia mengaduh. "Jangan terlalu ribut!"

**...**

Baekhyun membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Sedikit merapikan _hoodie_ nya sebelum menatap rumah besar Chanyeol dengan mengigit bibir. Dengan gugup, ia mulai memencet bel rumahnya hingga tiga kali, dan pintu terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tampan tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hai," sapa Baekhyun canggung. Ia melihat Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mempersilakannya masuk. "Sudah lama aku menunggumu. Aku benar-benar bosan."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju entah kemana dalam benak Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan rumah Chanyeol yang lebih terlihat seperti rumah bangsawan bernuansa _vintage_. "Kemana seluruh orang rumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Kakakku wisuda hari ini, jadi Ayah dan adikku terbang ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari hingga segalanya selesai." Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun ber-_Oh_ ria dan mengangguk. Baru tahu jika Chanyeol memiliki kakak dan adik perempuan. Dia melihat sebuah guci besar dan tertegun beberapa saat hingga tidak sadar bahwa keduanya telah berada di dapur.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol pelan hingga dia menoleh padanya dan sedetik kemudian tersentak saat melihat meja makannya terhidang dua piring _steak_ dan anggur. Baekhyun menatapnya secara bergantian antara anggur dan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Aku yang membuatnya. Apa kau sudah makan malam, Baekhyun?" si kecil menggeleng. "Silahkan." Ia duduk di kursinya dengan perlahan. Memandangi Chanyeol yang di depannya, menggigit bibirnya karena menyadari pipinya yang panas. Untungnya Chanyeol adalah tipe yang tidak suka mengejek jika ia sedang salah tingkah. Jadi dia tidak perlu malu lebih jauh lagi.

Chanyeol menuang anggur ke dalam gelas Baekhyun dan dirinya. Mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang hingga si kecil tersadar dan melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka menyasap cairan manis itu dengan mata yang saling menatap hingga habis.

"Selamat makan." Kata Chanyeol. Terlihat begitu semangat, sangat berbeda dengan dia yang Baekhyun kenal saat pertama kali. Setelah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang juga terdiam di tempatnya, Baekhyun segera menunduk dan memotong _steak_ nya.

"Selamat makan." Ia mengangkat garpunya dan menyuap dagingnya. Mengunyah daging lembut yang _juicy_ kemudian membola. Chanyeol tersenyum manis di depannya, "bagaimana rasanya?"

"Chanyeol, ini luar biasa. Apa benar-benar kau yang memasaknya?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut Chanyeol terkekeh dan menuang anggur lagi ke gelas mereka. "Resep almarhum Ibuku." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Maafkan aku," Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan dengan beberapa pembicaraan ringan hingga piring keduanya hampir terlihat kosong, Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya. "_Oh_ ya, Baekhyun. Apakah kau ingin berjalan-jalan setelah ini?"

Mendongakkan kepalanya, Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**...**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi arena festival malam musim panas itu dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi sangat bernafsu untuk mencicipi hampir segala macam makanan hingga tangan mereka tidak mampu menampungnya lagi, alih-alih perutnya. Dan Chanyeol sedikit khawatir padanya, namun ia bahagia.

"Chan, mau ke sana tidak?" Chanyeol seakan terhipnotis dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sang Ketua _OSIS_ memiliki sisi kekanakan meski tidak terlalu. Ia hanys terlihat begitu natural, hampir tidak ada sifatnya yang dibuat-buat. Itulah _point_ terbaik darinya.

"Yang mana?"

"Bianglala itu," Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil memandangi bianglala sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku takut ketinggian, Baek." Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Yang benar saja?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Chanyeol beralih menatap makanan dan minuman di tangannya dan Baekhyun. "Lalu bagaimana dengan semua ini?"

Dan akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk sepakat menaiki wahana Bianglala dengan Baekhyun yang berjanji untuk menjaga Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tentu saja mau. Dia bisa memeluk Baekhyun dengan alasan kan?

Sedikit bergetar saat masuk ke dalam tampat berukuran dua kali dua itu, Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun sementara si kecil mulai duduk dan mentertawainya. "Ini akan naik ke atas sana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Yeol. Kalau hanya diam di sini bukan Bianglala namanya, tapi Biarkanlah."

Chanyeol ingin tertawa tapi tidak bisa. Jadi dia hanya mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan menatap kaku ke depan. Baekhyun masih terkikik terlebih saat Bianglala perlahan berputar. Yang Chanyeol paling takutkan nyatanya benar-benar terjadi, Bianglala mereka terhenti tepat di bagian teratas hingga Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana banyaknya manusia yang seperti semut. Dan pemandangan indah kota membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks.

Baekhyun memeluknya tiba-tiba. Terasa sangat erat dan hangat hingga rasa takut Chanyeol perlahan memudar. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang menaruh dagunya di leher Chanyeol dan melihat keindahan kota. Chanyeol berdeham hingga Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya dan terlihat canggung kemudian. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin membuatmu—"

Bibirnya di bungkam dengan bibir Chanyeol. Bukan hanya sekedar menempel atau barangkali kecupan biasa. Ia melumat dengan menuntut hingga Baekhyun terbuai dan membalasnya.

Bibir Baekhyun yang halus dan lembut begitu candu bagi Chanyeol, ia selalu suka bagaimana teksturnya yang membuat dia mabuk kepayang dan leguhan di dalam ciuman itu menyadarkan Chanyeol agar ia tidak berlaku lebih jauh. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah memerah Baekhyun yang menatap lurus ke langit gelap yang bertabur bintang. "Baek,"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan hangat Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menatapnya dalam dan mengecup dua kelopak mata yang perlahan tertutup itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia membuka bibirnya namun terintrupsi dengan bianglala mereka yang bergerak turun dengan cepat yang mana membuat Chanyeol berteriak dan memeluknya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa dan membalas pelukannya. Diam-diam mencium pundak lelaki itu.

**...**

Dua hari telah berlalu dari insiden pernyataan cinta dan kegagalan suasananya karena Chanyeol yang ketakutan.

Baekhyun menjadi senang tersenyum sendiri. Tertawa jenaka saat mengingat ia menjilat ludah sendiri yang untungnya hanya ia katakan dengan tegas pada Chaeyoung yang pastinya sangat mendukungnya untuk bersama Chanyeol. Jadi dia tidak banyak berbicara.

Mereka menjadi lebih akrab meski tanpa status dan tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik intim lagi. Namun Baekhyun menikmati bagaimana semuanya mengalir dengan _flow_ yang lembut. Seperti lagu-lagu _acoustic_ kesukaannya.

Baekhyun terlihat lebih sibuk dari hari-hari biasanya hingga terkadang ia akan pulang lebih larut dan mendapati Ibunya yang tertidur menunggunya di ruang tamu. Jadi dia mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menjaganya, ia terlihat bahagia saat sang Ibu menjadi lebih bercahaya karena kebahagiaan anaknya.

Mereka akan menghabiskan malam dengan film klasik dan cokelat panas dan saling bercerita tentang orang yang dekat pada mereka. Baekhyun yang menceritakan tentang Chanyeol dan Ibunya yang menceritakan kekasihnya yang akan menjadi ayah baru Baekhyun. Mereka bahagia pada waktunya dengan porsi mereka masing-masing.

**...**

Keduanya tengah berada di sebuah tempat gym bersama teman-teman basket Chanyeol dan beberapa anak _OSIS_. Mereka tengah membicarakan tentang berita aktual sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah melakukan _Challege_ yang tengah ramai di sosial media.

"Diam di sana, oke? Aku tidak akan menendangmu." Baekhyun siap melakukan ancang-ancang kemudian memutar tubuh dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk menendang tutup botol yang Chanyeol pegang.

"_Baek, I love you. Take this if you will._" Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Dan dengan sekali putaran, kakinya berhasil melepaskan tutup dengan botolnya hingga terlempar jauh.

"_Yes, I will_." Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. "Baek..." Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol air matanya hingga jatuh bersimpuh dan Baekhyun yang segera mendekat, memeluknya dengan erat. "_Hey_, Chanyeollie. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan membawa kepala Chanyeol untuk ia peluk di perutnya. Namun lelaki itu masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan hingga teman-temannya menjadi terdiam. Tidak menyangka akan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Chanyeol, bangun." Ia menuntun Chanyeol untuk berdiri sementara lelaki itu masih mengusap wajahnya. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus bagimana berjalan menjauh dan menggenggam rambutnya. Berbalik dan melihat keadaan Chanyeol. "Apakah dia masih menangis?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata memerah. "_Stop it, baby._" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat hingga lelaki itu terhuyung dan menutup matanya, tertawa bahagia. "Jangan menangis."

Chanyeol mencium keningnya, kemudian memeluknya kembali. "Baek, terima kasih. Terima kasih." Chanyeol berlutut di bawah kakinya dan mencium punggung tangannya hingga semua orang memekik.

"Chanyeol, bangun. Aku mencintaimu juga."

Baekhyun ikut bersimpuh. Sedetik kemudian menyatukan bibir keduanya dengan dalam.

Sementara teman-temannya sibuk mengabadikannya di kamera mereka dan bertepuk tangan.

**...**

"Memangnya bagaimana cara gay bercinta?" Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di rumah Baekhyun. Setelah meminta izin dengan alasan membuat pekerjaan rumah padahal pekerjaan lain, keduanya mendapatkan persetujuan dan mengunci pintu kamar Baekhyun dari dalam.

"Seperti _straight_. Juga memasukkan penis pada lubang submisif-nya."

Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau sangat vulgar, sih?"

Terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan menyatukan kening keduanya.

"Aku akan membantumu, oke? Gunakan saja instingmu, lakukan apa yang menurutmu harus di lakukan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mendekat pada Chanyeol, dia meraup bibir sang kekasih yang panas dan melumatnya dengan sensual. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa tiga kali berciuman bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sangat mahir.

Setelah saling melumat dan berbagi saliva, Chanyeol mulai turun pada leher jenjang Baekhyun. Mencium aromanya yang semerbak dan mengecup di sepanjang jakunnya yang tidak terlihat kemudian terkekeh. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol heran. "Kenapa?"

"Jakunmu tenggelam?" Chanyeol mengaduh karena mendapatkan cubitan di pinggangnya. Setelah menetralkan tawa, dia kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Membuka _hoodie_ nya yang harum dan menjilat tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun meraung. "_Ohhh_, Chanyeol!"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Itu geli." Katanya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup hidung sang kekasih. Kepalanya kembali turun hingga berhadapan dengan si merah menantang, ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk bermain di puting Baekhyun yang setengah mencuat hingga si kecil melempar kepalanya ke belakang. "Chanyeol, hentikan!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran. "Kenapa?"

"Ibuku sewaktu-waktu bisa memeriksaku dalam beberapa menit, ia akan tahu jika kita tidak segera menyelesaikannya." Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi aku masih ingin menikmati tubuhmu."

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Kau bisa melakukanya lain waktu." Chanyeol berbinar dan menggigit bibir. "Benarkah?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak—_Ahh! Ya! _Jangan menggigitnya!" Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya saat menyadari ia berteriak begitu kencang hingga kini suara langkah kaki terdengar dan beberapa saat kemudian, pintu di ketuk.

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Chanyeol menggigit semua daging di burgerku, Mom!"

Ibunya menghela nafas. "Oke, baiklah. Jangan terlalu berisik."

Setelah memastikan suara langkah kaki perlahan menghilang. Baekhyun langsung melayangkan pukulan ke Chanyeol hingga ia mengaduh. "Tapi, Baek. Alasanmu cerdas juga." Kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Aku jenius. Aku bisa membuatmu orgasme tanpa menyentuhnya."

Chanyeol ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun punya sisi ini. Ternyata dia cukup berengsek juga. Hingga ia merasa gemas dan mencium bibir itu kembali.

Keduanya mulai melucuti pakaian hingga tidak menyisakan sehelai benang pun. Setelah memberikan _deep_ _throat_ dan _hand_ _job_ pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyingkap pipi pantatnya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah lubang merah yang begitu kecil. Chanyeol yang mengurut kejantanannya ternganga.

"Apakah ini pertama kali bagimu?"

"Ya?"

"Oke, mari lakukan." Ia menyatukan kejantanannya yang besar dengan kejantanan gemuk dan pendek Baekhyun. Milik Chanyeol tiga kali lebih besar dari miliknya, dan Baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol mulai meludahi jari tengahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang berkerut Baekhyun. "Kenapa susah sekali?"

"Setahuku seks anal memerlukan usaha keras, itu akan amat sangat menyakitkan bagiku." Baekhyun berujar dengan air mata di pelupuknya. "Chanyeol, ambil saja minyak di nakasku. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama." Baekhyun menekan kepalanya pada bantal dan mendongak saat Chanyeol mencabut tangannya untuk beranjak mencari _oil_ _massage_ tubuhnya.

"Wangi." kata Chanyeol sambil menumpahkannya pada telapak tangan. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun menungging hingga pantat besarnya terpampang di depan wajah Chanyeol. Dia menjilat lidah dan membalurkan _oil_ _massage_ ke pantatnya yang putih. Memijat hingga mengilap dan menamparnya hingga merah.

"Chanyeol, jangan mengulur waktu." Chanyeol terkekeh dan segera melumuri kejantanannya dengan oil massage. Mengocoknya beberapa kali hingga mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun. Mendorongnya hingga masuk setengah. Namun tersendat karena begitu rapat.

"Aku merasa robek." Baekhyun berteriak di dalam bantal. Chanyeol melihatnya tidak tega namun ia tidak punya pilihan. Jadi dia menajukan lebih dalam hingga tertanam seluruhnya. Chanyeol meleguh panjang, merasakan bagaimana lubang Baekhyun yang mengagumkan begitu ketat hingga ia susah bergerak.

Namun semakin lama ia merasa longgar, Chanyeol mulai menarik kejantanannya hingga kepala dan memasukkannya hingga _twins_ _ball_ nya menabrak pantat Baekhyun.

Si kecil menjerit. Menggigit bantal dan menggeleng lemah. Terlalu nikmat tapi dia menahan desahannya karena takut ketahuan. Chanyeol mulai melakukannya dengan cepat, semakin dalam dan dalam hingga Baekhyun hampir menangis karena kenikmatan.

Dia menarik Baekhyun dan menciumnya sekilas, memegang pinggulnya yang ramping dan menghujam lebih dalam. Hingga tiga posisi telah berganti, ceceran sperma Chanyeol dikakinya menjadikan Baekhyun benar-benar menggairahkan.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengurut penis Baekhyun hingga si kecil memutar matanya ke dalam. Di bawah sana tumbukannya terus mengenai titik pas hingga rasanya mencapai usus Baekhyun. "_Ahh_!" Baekhyun sampai sebelum Chanyeol untuk yang ke empat dan Chanyeol terus mengubur diri lebih dalam dan cepat hingga ia mengambil nafasnya panjang-panjang kemudian menghentak dengan dalam, dan melebur dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"_Ohh_, Chanyeol. Itu terasa sangat baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Itu sangat nikmat."

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"_Hm_, apa itu?"

"Apakah yang mengirimiku pesan romantis setiap hari itu adalah kau?"

Chanyeol menatapnya jenaka. "Siapa lagi memangnya?"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol dan menggigit puting coklat itu. "_Aw_!"

Baekhyun tertawa. Menular pada Chanyeol. Ia menyamankan posisi dan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Tubuhmu bagus sekali, Baek."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana kau mendapatkan semua otot ini?"

"_Work out. _Nah sekarang biarkan aku _work in._ Kau cukup diam dan nikmati saja, oke? Aku akan bekerja keras."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalik tubuh hingga ia di bawah kukungan Chanyeol. Lelakinya mengecup kedua kelopak matanya dan tenggelam kembali dalam tubuhnya yang ketat dan hangat.

"_Ohh, _kau terasa sangat nikmat, Baek."

Dia menghentak dengan cepat hingga Baekhyun terambang-ambing.

"Kau menyentuhku dengan sangat baik, _oh_, ya, sayang. Hentak untukku! Ya, terus begitu! _Ohh_, astaga. Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol menyeringai

Hingga akhirnya mereka berbelung dalam selimut dengan tubuh yang saling berpelukan seusai bercinta. Menatap satu sama lain adalah hal yang harus dilakukan. Karena itu adalah cintanya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa jadi sangat _Slutty_ di ranjang."

"K-kenapa—"

"Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Ya—"

"Mari lakukan lagi. Lima tidak cukup untukku."

"_Oh_, kau bahkan membuatku mendapatkan pelepasan hingga berkali kali, Chanyeol. Yang benar saja."

"kan itu dirimu, sayang. Sekarang berbaliklah. Tunjukkan pantat indahmu."

Oh, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu jika Chanyeol adalah maniak.

Maniak tubuhnya._._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cot : hai wkwk**_

_**Jadi, gimana ni pipel? Riview dong ember**_

_**Ps. Typo adalah hal estentique gaid**_


End file.
